The Paths of the Dead
"The Path of the Dead" is the thirty-fifth scene in the extended version of The Hobbit. Plot Synopsis Back in the mountain, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli are being attacked by the ghosts of the mountain. With a torch in his hand, Aragorn notices many skulls on the floor but continues looking. Gimli asks Legolas what he sees, to which the elf claims he sees the pale banners, spears rising like the winter thickets and notes that the dead are following them and states they have been summoned, much to the dwarf's panic. However, Gimli realizes he is alone before rushing to follow the rest. However, he comes in to see Legolas and Aragorn being writhed around by ghostly hands before advancing on Gimli. Aragorn looks down and tells the others not to do so. However, Gimli continues to step on the skulls and looks down to see it before blowing away one of the ghostly hands. Exiting out of the graveyard, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli make their way to another room containing a large building. From behind the King of the Dead sits upon the steps and asks the three strangers who dare enter his realm. Aragorn states that he has come to have their allegiance. However, the King of the dead tells Aragorn that he and his people will not allow the living to pass; Aragorn later rhetorically shots back that the King and the dead will suffer him. As the King laughs, kingdoms and buildings have appeared and the living companions are surrounded by the Army of the Dead. The King repeats what Legolas read on the door before they entered the Mountain and proclaims they must die. Legolas, in a moment of panic, shoots an arrow at the spirits, but his arrow goes through the entire army. Aragorn comes up to them and proclaims that he has come to help the King of the dead and the Soldiers fulfill their oath. However, the king of the Dead yells that none but the king of Gondor may command him, but Aragorn reveals he is the King of Gondor because he was able to defect the King's sword with Anduril. The King yells that the blade was once broken; Aragorn, with the sword in hand, has the ability to touch the king and catches the dead king by the throat, and tells him that the blade has been remade. Aragorn releases him and tells the king that he will help the dead fulfill their debt. However, the dead do not respond, and Aragorn is forced to repeat his question. Gimli tells the man to not waste his time and says that their honor died with them. Aragorn pressures that he is Isildur's heir and promises to release them from their oath if they help them with the Siege of Gondor. The King responds with a laugh and the ghosts disappear as Aragorn continues to promise them that the debt will be repaid. Gimli yells at them to fight and stand rather than be traitors. However, the trio of hunters are forced to run as the building collapses. After making it out of the city, Aragorn collapses onto his knees as the ships Sauron sent head for Gondor and Legolas puts a comforting hand on the soon-to-be king's shoulder. However, the trio look back to see the King of the Dead proclaiming that they will fight for their cause.